


if he asked

by arsenouselation



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she would have said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if he asked

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't find a fic for these two.

erwin: if he asked / marie: she would have said yes

* * *

 

In a café, wall Sina. They look at each other after five years, sees the lines of time etched on their faces. Marie smiles, searches his eyes for hesitation, for regret when she says:

"You shouldn't have accepted my invitation if you're just gonna sit there and think of humanity, you know."

He has the decency to look down, "I apologize. I'm afraid it's become an unshakeable habit of mine."

"I'm quite glad," Marie says lightly, fiddling with her coffee cup, "I didn't marry you."

Erwin Smith allows himself a deprecating smile, breaks his mask a little, looks at her as he's the one who regrets it when—when—

"I'm glad I didn't ask then."

"Yes," she forces herself to say, throat suddenly tight, "I wouldn't want to share my husband to the rest of mankind anyway."


End file.
